


Sleepover

by Phi_JiJi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmare, Not Betaed, long distance, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Yunho finally comes over to Mingi as they don't see each other very often since Mingi moved away





	Sleepover

"Mooom? Can Yunho come over this weekend?", Mingi shouted across the apartment.  
First there was no reply but shortly after he could hear his mother's footsteps coming towards the door and then his door opening.  
"Of course he can. You two see each other so rearly since we moved you should take every chance you two have" she said with a smile, making her son smile as well.  
"Thanks mom" he thanked her before turning on his microphone again to tell Yunho the news as soon as his mother left the room.  
"You can come" he said, the smile hearable in his voice.  
There was an exclamation of joy from Yunho as well.  
"Okay, I can catch the train in two hours, the way will take about one and a half hour and the way with the bus another 20 minutes" Yunho informed the younger who agreed on it.  
"I'll pick you up at the bus stop" Mingi said. He felt bad that he couldn't pick his friend up at the train station at least, but he wasn't allowed to drive and his parents always had something to do.  
"Deal" Yunho said happily before saying goodbye and disconnecting from the server.  
Mingi also left the server and opened YouTube instead to put on some music while tidying up his room and doing everything else that has to be done before Yunho arrives.  
He quickly cleaned everything up and was laying on his bed, waiting for the last 40 minutes to pass until he could go to the bus station. 

 

The time passed and Minho put on shoes and his jacket and went outside to take the small walk to the bus station.  
"Ya, Mingi!", a voice called out to him.  
The called boy turned around and looked into the smiling face of his best friend.  
"Hey" he said with a smile, hugging him happily.  
"Hey, how are you?", the bigger replied, embracing him as well.  
"Better now" Mingi said with a grin against Yunho's shoulder. "Let's go home" the younger then added and broke up the hug.  
"Yeah" Yunho agreed, taking Mingi's hand and dragging him down the street.  
"What have you being up to?", Yunho asked on the way.  
"Just as always, studying, dancing, being bored" Mingi laughed. "How about you?"  
"Pretty much the same, exams are coming up"  
"You'll make it , you've always been a good student" Mingi assured the older.  
"I hope so" Yunho grinned. "We're here" he added, letting go of Mingi's hand.  
The latter took out his keys and locked up the door.  
"Mom! We're back!", Mingi called through the whole apartment.  
"Okay honey! I'm making dinner now, it'll be ready at 10" his mother called back.  
Mingi agreed in it and went to his room with the other. He sat down in his bed while Yunho sat on the couch where he would sleep.  
"Any plans for tonight?", Yunho asked, taking off his jacket and hoodie as it was quite warm in Mingi's room.  
"Do you have your laptop with you?"  
"Of course I have"  
"Then it's quite clear what we're doing"  
Both of them just grinned at each other.

They played until it was time to eat and exited the game before going to the kitchen.  
"So boys, what are your plans this weekend? I hope you won't stay inside to play your games all the time" Mingi's mother said with a smile on her face while putting the pots into the table.  
"We'll see if we find something interesting to do besides gaming" Mingi told her with a laugh.  
"I hope so, it would be such a wast if you'd just sit in your room to play games" his mother told him an he nodded in response.  
After they ate they talked for a bit longer until Mingi's mother kicked them out of the kitchen so she should clean up and they could spend their time together.

"Tired?" Yunho asked when he saw Mingi yawn.  
"Maybe a bit" Mingi admitted with a sorry smile.  
"It's okay, we can go to sleep" Yunho said and stood up, going over to Mingi who was sitting in front of his computer.  
"Come on, end the game" he told him.  
"Just a sec, the round should be over soon" Mingi told him, not taking off his eyes from the screen.  
Yunho leaned over his shoulder and watched his game for a short while.  
"I'll be getting ready" Yunho announced, getting his stuff out of his bag and went to the bathroom.  
When he came back he walked on to Mingi changing his clothes.  
"You started to work out recently?", Yunho asked, startling the younger.  
"Yeah a bit, some of my friends dragged me to the gym" Mingi told him, putting on his t-shirt.

The younger sat down on his bed while Yunho sat on the couch.  
"Plans for tomorrow?", Yunho asked in advance so he knew if he had to get up early or not.  
"We can think about something tomorrow" Mingi shrugged, laying down under his blanket.  
Yunho laughed at the statement. "Lazy as ever I see".  
He also laid down and took out his phone as he would stay awake for longer anyway.

A few hours passed and Yunho was reading some webtoon when he suddenly heard a whine coming from the bed.  
"Mingi? Are you ok?", he asked, sitting up and looking over to the younger. He couldn't see well because of the darkness but he could hear how Mingi was throwing himself around in the bed.  
"Hey Mingi, everything is fine, calm down" the older then tried, getting up and walking over to the other's bed.  
Mingi still didn't stop, not even when Yunho sat down next to him and tried to hold him still by the shoulders.  
"Wake up Mingi, you're having a nightmare" Yunho said, slightly louder as he carefully shook him.  
It took a few minutes until Mingi was awake and as soon as he was he hugged the older tightly. Sobbing and shaking.  
"It's okay, everything is alright Mingi, you're awake" Yunho tried to calm him, hugging him back.  
They stayed like that until Mingi calmed down.  
"Okay now?", the older asked and Mingi slightly nodded against his shoulder.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled.  
"For what?"  
"Waking you up"  
"You didn't wake me up, you know I always stay up late" Yunho told him, stroking through his hair as they still didn't end the hug.  
"Thanks too, for being here" mingi then whispered.  
"I'm always there for you" Yunho assured.

"Could you... Sleep here tonight?", Mingi asked after a bit of silence, still sitting the way they did before.  
"Sure" Yunho agreed, breaking the hug and pushing mingi back onto the bed by his shoulders. Her then lifted up the blanket and slipped under it, wrapping his arms around Mingi's waist again,pulling him closer.  
Having the older this near made Mingi relax, he would always sleep better like this but he never wanted to admit it.  
"Good night" Yunho whispered into Mingi's hair, closing his eyes.  
"Good night" Mingi answered, also only in a whisper before closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds.

When they woke up they were still cuddled up together the way they fell asleep, causing Yunho to smile when he saw Mingi's bed hair as soon as he lifted his head.  
"God you're so cute" he mumbled, running his hand trough the fluffy hair.  
Mingi tolled his eyes. "But only for you" he responded, leaning into the touch.  
"That's the least I expect" Yunho told him before leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Next time just asked me to sleep in your bed with you from the beginning" Yunho told him.  
"I won't forget next time" Mingi said after he processed what Yunho did, grinning at him.  
"But you could've kissed me earlier as well, can you imagine how long I waited for you to finally showing me some signs?"  
"I was showing it all along, you were just blind"  
Without letting Mingi protest he leaned I to another kiss, pulling him closer by the waist while Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I wanted to do some pure fluff fics so I took yungi as pairing xjdjs  
> I hope you liked it uwu, if you did, feel free to leave comments and Kudos, I appreciate every single one 
> 
> Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


End file.
